Knights vs Dragons: Legends Awakening
'Knights vs Dragons: Legends Awakening '(ファイアーエムブレム覚醒, Knights vs Dragons: Densetsu no Kakusei) is an tactical role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS, developed by Sapphire Games Ltd. It is the thirteenth game/book in the Knights vs Dragons series. It is also the first to take place on two continents, Akardos and Fonaxe, the future forms of Archardos and Ronaxe respectively. The story follows Prince Sokara of the Halidom of Delyra and his companions as they struggle during a turbulent era. Players are able to combine the might of nearby allies using Locktouch Support and enter dual battles using the Dual System to defeat enemies. The traversable world map, last seen in KvD: Emblem Eternal, and special skills like Astra from ZvE: The Campaign Drama return. This game also features a playable character that can be customized, a feature last seen in KvD: Emblem Eternal. Just like in the previous game, the player can choose between Classic Mode and Casual Mode. Setting The game takes place on the continents of Archardos and Ronaxe, approximately 2,000 years after the events of KvD: Destiny Akardos and Emblem Eternal. A millennium prior to the events of Legends Awakening, when the nations of the continents were being formed, the Titan Hydra Dragon Garuga attempted to destroy the world. To stop Garuga, the Dragon of Divine Flames, Solaris chose the ruler of the Halidom of Delyra (known as the Exalt) and granted him her power through two magical objects: Ragnarok, a sword with the power to slay dragons; and the Arcane Emblem, a magical shield. Using these, the Exalt struck down Garuga, sending it into a long slumber. By the present time, the land of Archardos is divided between Delyra, which continues to worship Sokara, and is ruled by Exalt Arcturakos and defended by her brother Sokara; the kingdom of Gudora, which worships Garuga; and Regna Kagia, a country whose rulers periodically fight for dominance. Fifteen years prior to Legends Awakening, Gudora and Delyra (along with it's neighboring locations Durene, Crodantis and Wenox) waged a religious war, which greatly damaged Delyra and left bitterness on both sides; Delyra has slowly recovered from the war thanks to Arcturakos's peaceful actions. Story The story begins as Sokara and Rubio engage in a battle against Krotos. After a great battle, Krotos is defeated, only to get up and fire one last spell at them, which Marco pushes Sokara out of the way and gets struck instead. As Sokara helps Rubio up, who is seemingly unharmed, they watch as Krotos vanishes, with Sokara happy to see that their battle was over. However, Rubio begins to act strangely as their eyes begin to glow red. Sokara tries to tell Rubio to get a hold of themselves, only to suddenly be stabbed by a spear of electricity from Rubio. As Sokara stumbles back and falls from his wounds, he pleads the Marco to promise him. A cold laughter fills the air and the scene ends. Awoken by voice, the Avatar is greeted by Sokara and his younger sister Koshka. Despite losing all memory, Rubio is able to remember their name and Sokara's name, despite being their first interaction. Though Sokara and Koshka's retainer, Demiri expresses some doubt in the Rubio's mysterious origins, the Southtown is suddenly attacked by bandits. Sokara, Koshka, and Demiri head to the town to quell the attack. Rubio follows and reveals that they have tactical knowledge and helps guide them through the battle. At the end of the battle, Demiri continues to cast suspicion on Marco, but Sokara feels a great amount of trust in them and asks that they join his Shepherds, a vigilante force of Delyran soldiers that defend Delyra from their warring neighboring nation, Gudora. That night, the group is attacked by a series of Sirens (Skeletal Nightwalkers) but is ultimately rescued by a mysterious masked man claiming to be the Heroic King Callum. After thanking him for his help, Callum leaves, warning them that the battle was only a prelude of a greater danger to come. Delyra-Gudora War The next day, the group reaches Delyrus, where Rubio meets with Arcturakos, the Exalt of Delyra and sister of Sokara and Koshka, which in turn reveals that the two are royalty. They are also formally introduced to most of the other Shepherds at their private barracks. Arcturakos has been informed of the new threat that Sokara, Koshka, and the Rubio faced which are dubbed the Sirens. However, to make matters worse, Gudora's continuous attacks spur her to seek help from their neighboring country to the north, Kagia (Including it's neighouring cities Aprelux and Aragary). Sokara volunteers to take the Shepherds to Kagia to seek assistance. Despite some initial doubts of Sokara's forces, due to numerous attacks by Gudorian bandits claiming to be Sokara, Kagia ultimately allows them audience and the Shepherds meet the East-Ruler, Ascald, who agrees to help them, so long as he is the ruling Ruler. He tasks Sokara in representing him in the upcoming tournament to decide the new ruling ruler and defeat the West Ruler, Hardo, and his own selected champion. At the tournament, Sokara's rival is none other than "Callum", whom he manages to defeat after a tough fight. With Ascald now ruling Kagia, he gives Delyra the full support of Kagia to defending them from Gudora. After returning to Delyrus, they learned that Maline had been kidnapped by Gudorian soldiers and taken across the border, where the Mad-King Garea, ruler of Gudora, claims that Maline was invading his country. Arcturakos attempts to parley with Garea and his advisor, Aegis, but refuses to give the Arcane Emblem to Garea in exchange. Despite a successful rescue of Maline, Garea uses the incident to formally declare war against Delyra, prompting Arcturakos to take precautionary action. Later that night, Callum appears in the Delyran Castle where he strikes down an ambush attempt against Sokara, using it as a example of his intentions. Suddenly, another hidden assassin appears and Callum narrowly avoid the strike. Though Sokara strikes the assassin down, "Callum's" mask is destroyed is revealed that "Callum" is a woman. However, Sokara is not given much time to process this revelation as a rumble comes from the castle as a small Gudorian force, led by Krotos, is attempting to assassinate Arcturakos. During the battle, Krotos notices Rubio, but is struck down and killed by Sokara's forces. In a dark abyss, Krotos's soul is approached by a dark figure calling themselves "Garugi". Though close to death, Krotos still clings to life and is revived by Garuga for a greater purpose. The assassination attempt raises concern for Arcturakos's safety and Sokara, Demiri, and Elek recommend that she be moved from the capital for her safety. While she reluctantly agrees, Arcturakos and the Shepherds barely leave the capital when news arrives from Senpai that Delyrus has been attacked by Gudora. Realizing the direness of the situation, Arcturakos entrusts Sokara with the Arcane Emblem before heading back to Delyrus for one last attempt at parleying with Garea. The Shepherds are forced to retreat to Regna Kagia where news comes in than Delyrus has fallen and Garea has captured Arcturakos and plans on executing her publicly in a few days in Gudora. With no time to spare, Sokara's forces quickly head over to Gudora and eventually makes it to Gudora Castle. Garea offers one last ultimatum to relinquish the Arcane Emblem or watch Arcturakos die. Sokara refuses both and nearly succeeds in rescuing Arcturakos. However, their rescue effort lead by Elek is struck down immediately when Aegis summons archers who slay the Pegasus Knights. Seeing that the Arcane Emblem is too precious to give to Garea, Arcturakos willingly flings herself from the cliff over the castle. Arcturakos's sacrifice causes great despair amongst the Shepherds who are forced to retreat. Behind the scenes, "Callum" laments that despite her efforts, history is still proceeding in similar fashion. Despite the crushing defeat and their failure to save Arcturakos, Sokara and the others resolve themselves to fight on, despite their loss. However, Arcturakos's sacrifice begins to have an effect on the Gudorians, causing mass desertions of the Gudorain soldiers who have lost the will to fight on after hearing Arcturakos's words. With the Gudorian army severely weakened, Sokara fights Garea one last time at the Shadow Wastes. Through Rubio's tactics and the support of the Shepherds, Sokara ends the Mad-King's tyranny by supposedly killing him in battle. The Delyra-Gudora war ends with the remaining Gudorian forces surrendering. With the death of Arcturakos, Sokara ascends the throne and becomes the new Exalt. During this period, Sokara is married (either to the female Avatar, Dakota, Corasta, Maline, Kelli, or an unnamed village maiden). He also become the father of a newborn daughter, Eleanore Kendora, who bears the Brand of the Exalt in her left eye. Conquest of Fonaxe Two years after the Delyra-Gudora War, Sokara learned in Regna Kagia from Gendembi, a man that he had encountered the first time Sirens appeared and has since joined the Shepherds, that he is a noble from Estria in the continent of Fonaxe. He and his retainer Jade inform Sokara that the country that shared the same name as the continent had been led by Sargon the Conqueror, who unified the entire land. Now that Fonaxe was under his rule, Sargon set his sights on Delyra as well, and soon his soldiers will have reached a port in the western region. This becomes so, and Fonaxe demands nothing but unconditional surrender from Delyra, and even makes an example of anyone that would say otherwise, killing an innocent townsperson that tried to reason with them. The Shepherds fought and defeated them, but they had been nothing but the vanguard, and many more would soon arrive. Forced into another war against a powerful empire, Hardo suggests that they receive aid from Gudora, who have warships and gold to utilize that would allow Sokara and the others to battle Fonaxe in the sea and reach their lands to try and stop them. Despite not liking it, Sokara decides to try and negotiate with the new king of Gudora, who happens to be none other than Krotos, who by all means should have been killed in the failed attempt to assassinate Arcturakos during the last war. Surprisingly, Krotos is more than generous with Sokara, as he provides 800 warships and 200 transports, and was willing to fully fund the campaign against Fonaxe, but would not be able to provide soldiers due to the last war. Regardless, Sokara received more than adequate help, and accepted. Krotos then introduces the hierophant of Gudora, a person who is revealed to be the spitting image of Rubio, and even has the same name as them. Despite this, Sokara is unable to get any answers, due to time being of the essence. Later on, during the night when they were on Carrion Isle, Marco has trouble sleeping and then soon encounters Krotos, who projected himself into Rubio’s mind, and made a shocking revelation: the Avatar was Krotos’s child. Krotos tried to convince Rubio to leave the others that serve Solaris and return to him, but their conversation couldn’t continue as Sokara arrived, forcing Krotos to leave Rubio’s mind. Marco speaks to Sokara and is terrified at the idea that they might be Krotos’s child, and they are suspicious that the hierophant might be the Rubio’s twin. However, they are then ambushed by Sirens, whom they suspect was sent by Krotos. After making it through the ambush, Sokara is nearly killed by a sudden Siren that appeared out of nowhere, only for “Callum” to arrive, calling Sokara “father”, before stopping the surprise attack, forcing the Siren to escape. Confused by “Callum” calling Sokara “father”, Sokara wishes for answers, and “Callum” shows him the answer by making him see into her eyes, where her left eye has the Brand of the Exalt, identical to his newborn daughter’s. Sokara finally realizes that “Callum” is in fact an older Eleanore Kendora, which makes even more sense when she carries the identical Ragnarok. Eleanore reveals that she is from the future, more than 10 years later, where the Titan Hydra Dragon Garuga had been resurrected and had laid waste to the world. Eleanore had in fact journeyed to the past, along with companions who are the children of other members of the Shepherds, to try and stop the return of Garuga from happening. As Kendora joins their group, they make their voyage to Fonaxe and try to learn more about the future from Lunaria. Eleanore explained that she believed that stopping Arcturakos’s assassination was enough to avert the crisis, but explains that time simply found a way to make her death still happen. She also explains that while she never witnessed Sokara’s death, she learned from rumors that Sokara was in fact betrayed by his closest friend. This caused Rubio to experience a mild headache, before Kendora continued on why she chose the name “Callum”, the reason being that she desired to hold a piece of the strength that the Heroic-King once had, but was now resolved to return to her original name, the name given to her by her parents. They are then informed that a Fonaxi fleet is approaching them, with equal amount of ships, but vastly superior number of soldiers. However, thanks to the Avatar’s quick thinking, they managed to decimate the fleet without suffering casualties, save for losing half their own ships. Fumes of smoke and plundering bodies underwater attract the sea dragon, Lebdar as the Shepherds are forced to fight in order to pass through the Monster Sea. After reaching Fonaxe, they run into Sevalia, a swordswoman that was being chased by Fonaxi soldiers. After saving Sevalia, they learn that she had been trying to form a Resistance that would help defeat the Fonaxi Empire, but she cannot unify them because of how the people are overcome with greed, jealousy, sloth, and the other weaknesses of man. Not only that, but the Fonaxi Empire commands over a million men, much to everyone's shock. However, Sevalia states that the achievements Sokara and the Shepherds from with decimating the Fonaxi fleet spread great inspiration among the mass. Furthermore, Saevalia also had an idea to help, which involved saving Lady Elni, who is worshipped as the Dragon of Divine Flames Solaris’s oracle, and saving her from Fonaxe’s clutches would unite the Resistance around her. Characters See List of characters in Knights vs Dragons: Legends Awakening Chapters See List of chapters in Knights vs Dragons: Legends Awakening Weapons See List of weapons in Knights vs Dragons: Legends Awakening Classes See List of classes in Knights vs Dragons: Legends Awakening Gallery Category:Books